


“I lost my bathing suit in the water, HELP.”

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	“I lost my bathing suit in the water, HELP.”

Veronica, at Logan’s continual pestering, was attempting to learn to surf for the millionth time. It was still unclear why he thought today would be any different than all her previous attempts, but she decided to humor him. Again. She wiped at her face, the saltwater already stinging her eyes from her multiple failed attempts. At least today she’d mostly managed to stay atop the surfboard, even if she hadn’t figured out how to properly catch or ride a wave. Logan’s perfection at the activity didn’t help. Not only was shirtless body fairly distracting, the ease with which he surfed only served to make Veronica bitter about her lack of ability. After watching Logan ride in another wave she had failed to catch, she’d had enough.

She turned her board, paddling a little farther from shore in the hopes of getting better timing. Watching what looked to be the makings of a good wave, she missed Logan trying to signal her from closer to shore. She was determined to ride this one in, even if she couldn’t stand yet. As the swell got closer to her, Veronica began to paddle forward furiously and actually thought she finally got the timing right. Then the wave broke with her on the wrong side on it, crashing the full weight of the wave into her and sending her tumbling under off her board. Tumbling under the weight of the water she tried to right herself and surface. She moved past the breakpoint into more shallow water, lungs burning with effort.

Gulping in air as she surfaced, she noticed two things: one, she was still getting pummeled by waves, though they didn’t drag her under as they had before, and two, she’d lost her swim top in her struggle. She kept herself submerged but couldn’t stay there forever getting constantly blasted in the face by waves. Luckily, Logan was making his way toward her.

“Veronica! Go to shore! I’ll get your board.”

She shook her head, about to respond, when a particularly powerful wave dragged her feet out from beneath her and forced her under. Spluttering and wiping irately at her face, she tried to move to a less precarious position without exposing herself. Logan was finally close enough to talk to, confusion and concern evident on his face. He seemed to be talking, but her ears were full of water and the sound of pounding blood. She tried to focus on his words as another wave crashed over her face.

“…doing? Move to shore!”

Coughing the water from her lungs, she croaked out: “I lost,” another wave washed over her, “I lost my bathing suit in the water, HELP.”

Logan’s eyes widened, and he stumbled back a step. “Wait, what?”

“HELP,” was all she managed. He looked around, obviously trying to find her suit and maddeningly tall enough to keep his head above the breaking waves.

“Okay, okay. I’ll find it. Can you move past the break point? Out in the swells?”

She went under again and Logan grabber her arm to pull her up.

“Logan!” She broke out of his grip, lowering herself again.

“Sorry!” he held his arms back, away from her. “Just move out. I’ll find your suit.”

“You aren’t going to,” she wiped the water from her face, spluttering again, “find it.”

“Well, what do it do!”

“Go get me my shirt!”

“Isn’t it white?”

She would have screamed in frustration if another wave hadn’t taken her under.

“Hold on!” Logan called as he turned and rushed back to shore.

Veronica wanted to stop him, she felt very exposed here on her own, but decided to take his advice and swim past the break point. She did her best to stay under to avoid being forced there by a wave and reached the swells with little trouble. By the time she made it Logan was already on his way back to her, his own grey shirt in hand. She nearly cried in relief. He reached her faster than she’d made it through the waves, his ocean experience coming in very handy. He helped her pull the t-shirt over her head and get back to shore. Veronica collapsed on the sand, thoroughly exhausted.

“I think it’s time to get you a wetsuit,” Logan stated as he dropped next to her.

“You think I’m doing this again?”

“Hey, you almost got it today!”

“Almost drowned, you mean.”

“I’d never let you drown.”

Veronica looked up at him, smile playing on her lips. She took his hand, leaning into his side. “Yeah, I know you wouldn’t.”


End file.
